Kane
Kane is a green T-Rex. He's the leader of the Kung Fu Dino Posse and he's one of the main character in the show. He is voiced by Matthew Gorman. Outfits When not in battle, Kane usually wears a purple cap, a necklace, a sky blue hoodie, dark blue pant and a pair of black shoes with yellow lines on them. When in battles, he wear a black tunic with sky-blue wave patterns on them, along with black pants with blue stripes. Personality He is the most headstrong (perhaps too headstrong) and confident of the Posse, and his just heart won't let Skor get away with his evil plans. Sometimes, he can get a little too serious with the task at hand, and his pride can get the better of him in some situations, but he is a natural leader and will be first to the rescue when his friends are in trouble. Apparently, he prefers quieter hobbies such as reading (mostly stone tablets) and stone carving, (previously didn't like loud music) and is still less familiar with the modern world. Relationships '''Lucy: '''Some fans of the series have interperted Kane and Lucy as having a potentially romantic relationship. This could be based on the fact that they spend time alone together, such times include, the two of them sparring together (Meet the Posse), complimenting each other's driving (Jurassic Roadshow) when Kane rescued Lucy from Beautysaurus' acid tears (Miss Congenialasaur), when the two of them journeyed through Chow's body together (Polly, I Shrunk the Dinos) when the two of them went to rescue Jet (Wing Nuts), when they went shopping together (Dinos in Space), when Lucy tried to teach Kane how to swim (Swimming Lessons) and then skateboard (Team Gnarly). '''Jet: '''Jet and Kane often butt heads, what with Kane being somewhat of a control freak and Jet being so impulsive. Jets is often described as trying to take charge from Kane. In the episode Digging for Dinos Jet complained that he felt Kane was juvinalizing him, Kane later admited that he was treating Jet like a "little brother" and apoligized for it. Due to the inconsistent nature of the show it is unknown whether they truly resolved the issue. '''Chow: '''Kane has not shown to have any special feeling towards Chow other then friendship. In the last episode of the first season he admited how annoyed he was with Chows stupidity. '''Edgar: '''Like the rest of the Posse Kane relies and protects Edgar. Also like the Posse he is sometimes quick to mock, discredit, and ignore Edgar. '''Skor: '''While Skor hates all the Posse he has at times shown particualr animaosity towards Kane. His rivalry towards Kane already exsited prior to the ice age. He even tried to drown Kane on an occasion (leading to Kanes fear of water) this would be the first time that Skor has directly tried to kill a member of the posse (as opposed to using mutants and weapons). Weapons and Gadgets Trivia In the school episode he admits that he does not eat other dinosaurs, which is conviant since his friends are other dinosaurs. Kanes outfit is based on the element water (one of four from ancient lore) this is ironic giving his love, then fear then love again of water. Kane was once turned into a chicken, which is funny because chicken are the closest living relative to the Komato. Category:Characters Category:Heroes